


Kości jak gałązki oliwne

by Hek



Series: Wyspy skarbów [3]
Category: Black Sails, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, Other, antyk, niespodziewane spotkanie, starość, tęsknota, umieranie, wspomnienia, wygnanie, wyspa niekoniecznie skarbów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: Wariacja na temat śmierci Johna Silvera. [...] Umrę, patrząc z tęsknotą na niedostrzegalne szczytySiedmiu wzgórz, które człowiek zamienił w Wieczne Miasto,Skąd przez kraje podbite, z rąk do rąk - niepiśmiennychIść będzie i nie dojdzie pismo Augusta z łaską [...]   J. Kaczmarski "Starość Owidiusza"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie zawiera wiele nawiązań do produktów kultury i popkultury, więc proszę się nie zdziwić, jeśli się na jakieś natrafi :)

 

Od dawna nie sypia zbyt dobrze.

Niezależnie od tego, o której się położy, o dziewiątej czy o drugiej nad ranem, tuż przed świtem znów jest świadomy i jeżeli leży w łóżku trochę dłużej, to tylko dlatego, by stukot kuli nie zbudził Jorgosa i jego rodziny. Najczęściej jednak wstaje od razu, nie czekając na pierwsze promienie słońca. Drewnianej nogi już nie zakłada. Czasy, gdy mógł udawać, że porusza się prawie normalnie, minęły bezpowrotnie, zresztą droga na taras nie jest długa i nawet kaleka może ją pokonać bez kłopotu. To dlatego Jorgos zaproponował mu ten właśnie pokój. Prosty z niego człowiek, a jednak od razu wyczuł, czego potrzebuje marynarz, który pewnej jesieni zawitał w jego progi: otóż potrzebował złudzenia, że nadal panuje nad własnym losem. Pokój z widokiem na morze był darem szczerego serca i nawet John Silver, który całe życie szafował kłamstwami, nie potrafił odmówić jego przyjęcia.

Miał zostać miesiąc, najwyżej dwa, a tymczasem siedział tu już niemal rok. Mała, kamienista wysepka, która żyje z rybołówstwa i uprawy oliwek, w niczym nie przypomina New Providence (podobnie jak Morze Śródziemne nie ma w sobie nic z grozy oceanu) i Silver czuje się tutaj jak w klatce. Mimo to, nie potrafi odejść, czy może raczej: nie jest w stanie, bo choć wmawia sobie, że czuje się nieźle, tak naprawdę starość zjada go kawałek po kawałku, każdego dnia wyszarpując więcej. Coraz częściej dopada go refleksja, że powinien umrzeć dawno, dawno temu, a gdy przychodzą mu do głowy podobne myśli, zasiada na tarasie, popija wino i obserwuje, jak rybacy wyruszają na nocne połowy. Tęsknota odbiera mu wtedy rozum.

Zupełnie jak wczorajszej nocy.

– No już dobrze, już dobrze – mruczy i siada na krawędzi łóżka. Kręci mu się w głowie, ale słabość trwa na tyle krótko, że można ją zignorować. – Zaraz doleję ci wody.

Papuga skacze po drążkach i skrzeczy, wyczuwając nadchodzący poranek. Ona także chciałaby trochę polatać. Niestety, źle zrośnięte skrzydło, uniemożliwia jej takie ekscesy, więc może co najwyżej pospacerować w tę i z powrotem po barierce okalającej taras. Silver nie wie, ile ptaszysko dokładnie ma lat, ale zakłada, że jest bardzo stare, może nawet starsze od niego. W jakiś sposób jego towarzystwo przynosi mu ulgę.

– Morze jest dzisiaj spokojne – mówi do papugi, która po otwarciu klatki od razu usadawia się na jego ramieniu. – Spójrz tylko, prawie jak zupa: żadnej fali. Ten angielski okręt, który zawinął do portu wczorajszego wieczora, za nic nie zdoła dzisiaj odpłynąć. Musiałby najpierw nauczyć się fruwać!

Podaje papudze oliwkę, którą ta skwapliwie przyjmuje. Razem wychodzą na taras. Mimo braku wiatru, nie jest gorąco – nie o tej porze dnia, gdy niebo dopiero różowieje na wschodzie, więc Silver narzuca na siebie starą kurtkę przeżartą przez sól, żeby nie zmarznąć. Teraz byle spadek temperatury sprawa, że w jego kości wkrada się chłód.

To nic, niedługo znowu zrobi się ciepło, myśli, opierając się o barierkę. Klimat tej greckiej (czy raczej: tureckiej, biorąc pod uwagę polityczne zawirowania) wyspy sprzyja mieszkańcom, choć skaliste podłoże wyłącza spod upraw spory kawałek lądu. Mimo to, rosną tu zarówno oliwki jak i winorośl, ryb nie brakuje, a ludziom żyje się dobrze, mimo konieczności opłacania urzędników wrogiego mocarstwa. Powiedziałby ktoś: zagubiony na krańcu świata kawałek raju, ale to samo mawiano kiedyś o New Providence, więc Silver woli unikać podobnych skojarzeń.

– Dawno nie było tutaj Anglików – szepcze, przymykając oczy i biorąc głęboki oddech. Zapach morza przyćmiewa nawet zapach kwiatów, chociaż te ostatnie połyskują tuż obok, pośród zieleni ocieniającej taras. Nad pomarańczowymi kielichami zaczynają brzęczeć owady. – Tureckie bandery… – ciągnie dalej, gdy tymczasem papuga robi kilka kroków w kierunku talerza z pozostawionymi tu wieczorem  owocami. – Tak, tureckich jest dużo. Włoskie. Nawet hiszpańskie. Ale angielskie…

Kręci głową. Minęły już czasy, gdy na widok angielskiej bandery reagował wściekłością i strachem, a jednak coś jakby echo dawnych uczuć odżyło w nim na widok tego okrętu. Dominuje jednak _ciekawość_. Nie musi się bać, nikt nie poznałby w nim dawnego pirata, zresztą któż miałby go szukać, skoro zarówno wrogowie jak i przyjaciele dawno leżeli w grobach?, ale ciekawi go, kto tutaj przypłynął i dlaczego. Czyżby podpisano nowe, handlowe umowy? A może po prostu okręt uległ awarii i kapitan postanowił zawinąć do najbliższego portu, żeby naprawić usterkę? Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu, Silver sam pofatygowałby się do doków, żeby sprawdzić, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale teraz pozostawało mu czekać, aż wieści przybędą do niego same. Najpewniej na nogach Andreasa, Jorgosowego synka. Albo wraz z poranną kawą, słodką i mocną jak Piekło, którą jak zwykle przyniesie mu Maria, obeznana we wszystkich miejscowych plotkach.

Rumor i wrzask papugi wyrywają Silvera z zadumy. Talerz spada ze stołu i rozbija się na kawałki, a koraliki winogron rozsypują się po podłodze.

– No i masz ci los – wzdycha Silver. – Jeżeli jeszcze spali, to teraz nie śpią już na pewno. Obudziłbyś umarłego.

Papuga nie wygląda na zawstydzoną, raczej dziwi ją, że na stole nie ma już smakołyków. Trzepocze skrzydłami, skrzeczy, potem podfruwa na tyle, na ile może, a resztę drogi na ramię Silvera pokonuje, wpijając się pazurami w rękaw jego kurtki. Gdyby stary marynarz jej nie założył, miałby całą rękę rozoraną do krwi.

– Maria będzie na nas krzyczeć. – gładzi ptaszysko po rozwichrzonych piórach – za ten talerz. Dobrze ci radzę, bądź dla niej miły, gdy tu przyjdzie. W przeciwnym razie przestanie nas karmić i co my wtedy, biedni, zrobimy?

– Niby kto przestanie karmić? Ja?!

Silver odwraca się i od razu przywołuje uśmiech na twarz, bo na schodach prowadzących na taras stoi córka Jorgosa z tacą w rękach. Widać wstała tego dnia szybciej, niż zazwyczaj. Wygląda na szczerze oburzoną, policzki ma zaczerwienione, jej oczy ciskają iskry. Jeżeli którekolwiek z trójki dzieci karczmarza Jorgosa odziedziczyło po nim charakter, to jest to właśnie ona, a całe nieszczęście polega na tym, że nie urodziła się chłopcem.

Jej spódnice furkocą przy każdym kroku, gdy podchodzi do stołu i kładzie na nim tacę, na której stoi kawa w tygielku, gliniany kubek, drugi – z wodą, a także kawałek ciasta tak słodkiego, że trudno je nawet rozgryźć, o przełknięciu nie wspominając. Z początku Silver sądził, że nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do tego smaku. Potem jednak nie tylko przywykł, ale i polubił wypieki Marii, podobnie jak zaczęła mu smakować tutejsza kawa.

– Kapitanie, powiedz Marii, że nie miałem na myśli niczego złego. – Silver udaje, że zwraca się do papugi, ale patrzy na Marię, która schyla się, żeby pozbierać skorupy. Mówi przy tym powoli, żeby dziewczyna, ucząca się dopiero angielskiego, zrozumiała znaczenie wszystkich wyrazów. – Maria bardzo dobrze gotuje i zawsze nakarmi biedaka w potrzebie. A talerz kupimy jej nowy, prawda, Kapitanie? Albo nawet kilka. Nakupujemy jej tyle talerzy, że będzie mogła ugotować obiad dla wszystkich mieszkańców wioski!

Dziewczyna wrzuca skorupy do fartucha i zawija materiał tak, by nic się nie wysypało. Nie mówi ani słowa, brwi ma zmarszczone, ale kąciki jej ust już-już zaczynają drgać w zapowiedzi uśmiechu. Taka już jest, ta Maria, córka Jorgosa, skora zarówno do gniewu, jak i do śmiechu, niespokojna niczym morze podczas jesiennych sztormów. Aż strach pomyśleć, co czeka mężczyznę, którego zechce kiedyś poślubić!

– Eugenię nie – mówi niby od niechcenia.

– Słucham?

– Eugenii karmić nie będę, bo obmawia mnie za plecami. Wujku…? – przysiada na krześle, nadal ściskając fartuch, jakby to był worek na śmieci. Jej głowę zaprząta już coś innego.  – Pouczysz mnie więcej?

Silver porzuca punkt obserwacyjny w pobliżu barierki i, nie zważając na protesty papugi, przysuwa do stołu drugie krzesło. Kikut rwie go tak, jakby zbierało się na deszcz. Ostatnio często dopadają go takie bóle, chociaż od czasu, gdy odcięto mu nogę, minęło tak wiele lat, że trudno nawet określić ich dokładną liczbę.

– Angielskiego? – pyta i przelewa kawę z tygielka do kubka. Dziewczyna kiwa głową. – Oczywiście, jeśli tylko masz ochotę. Czy coś się stało?

Podskórnie wie, co zaraz usłyszy, a mimo to wiadomość robi na nim silne wrażenie. Ręka, która unosi kubek do ust, drży lekko, więc kilka kropel kawy rozlewa się na blat.

– Przypłynął okręt. – Głos Marii brzmi teraz, jakby dobiegał z bardzo daleka. – Angielski. Pobiegłyśmy tam wczoraj z Eugenią, żeby go zobaczyć i spotkałyśmy… Jak to się mówi? Marynarz ale taki ważniejszy? – rzuca grecki odpowiednik, a Silver podpowiada jej właściwe słowo. – Tak, oficerów. Jeden, ten młodszy, zapytał Antonisa o dobrego cieślę, ale Antonis nic nie zrozumiał, więc powiedziałam, że ja im mogę pomóc, bo mój kuzyn jest cieślą. Zainteresowali się, skąd znam ich język.

– I co odpowiedziałaś? – Silver z trudem pozoruje spokój. Maria, widząc, że starzec nie radzi sobie z krojeniem ciasta, wyjmuje mu z ręki nóż i sama dzieli je na drobne części, a potem przesuwa talerzyk w jego kierunku.

– Powiedziałam im o tobie – wyjaśnia w końcu, wzruszając ramionami. – To znaczy później, gdy zostaliśmy z Edmundem sami – urywa, ale nie ucieka spojrzeniem w bok, wręcz przeciwnie. Dumnie unosi podbródek, jakby chciała powiedzieć: A tak! Dokładnie tak było! I wcale się tego nie wstydzę!

– Z Edmundem – powtarza Silver.

Maria potakuje.

– To ten młodszy oficer. Muszę znać więcej słów, żeby mu opowiadać o różnych rzeczach. Pomożesz mi, prawda, wujku?

Jest taka młoda, myśli Silver, młoda, narwana i pełna wiary, że świat istnieje tylko po to, żeby ją obdarzać obiema rękami. W dodatku zbyt bystra, by z pokorą godzić się na rolę gospodyni, córki, matki, żony, siostry, chociaż przecież właśnie po to na tej wyspie od wieków rodziły się dziewczęta: żeby wspierać swoich mężczyzn. Nie, jej nie wystarczy zwyczajne życie, chciałaby więcej, ale jest tylko córką karczmarza i najlepsze, co ją tu może czekać, to winnica, którą Antonis odziedziczy kiedyś po ojcu. A i na to zapewne nie ma co liczyć, bo Zenon niechętnie patrzy na amory jedynego syna.

– Pomogę – odpowiada jednak, bo cóż innego miałby powiedzieć?  – Oczywiście, że ci pomogę, Mario. Jesteś najbardziej pojętną uczennicą, jaką kiedykolwiek miałem!

Dziewczyna rozjaśnia się od razu. Zanim Silver zdąży coś dodać, już zgarnia puste naczynia, już jest w połowie schodów, już nuci coś radosnego, czego nie nauczyła się raczej na mszy w kościele. Rozbity talerz nie jest już ważny, podobnie jak spory z siostrą czy przekomarzania z wujkiem Johnem Silverem (Janisem, jak mówią mieszkańcy osady). Teraz liczy się tylko Edmund, który przypłynął tutaj z dalekiej Anglii, i który opowiadał tak ciekawiej, że chciało się go słuchać do końca świata, a może nawet dłużej.

Nie dowiedziałem się najważniejszego, myśli Silver.

– Mario! Poczekaj jeszcze chwileczkę! – krzyczy za nią. Dziewczyna zatrzymuje się w pół kroku i patrzy na niego, zaciekawiona. – Wiesz może, kto dowodzi tym angielskim okrętem?

– A tak! – odkrzykuje. – Mówią do niego kapitan James…

Silver zamiera, serce podchodzi mu do gardła.

– Kapitan James Hawkins – kończy Maria i zbiega na dół, a chwilę później znika za ścianą zieleni.

 

*

 

Drzewa oliwne, które rosną nieopodal gospody w pobliżu drogi, są starsze od samego budynku, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi Jorgos. Były tu jeszcze zanim urodził się jego dziadek. Ich pnie rozrosły się w szerz i pokryły naroślami, gałęzie skręcają się pod dziwnym kątem i przypominają ręce błagające o litość, kora zaś, gdy ją dotknąć, przypomina ludzką skórę, zniszczoną od pracy przy sieciach. Kiedyś drzew musiało być więcej, teraz zostały trzy ostatnie. Silver, gdy czuje się lepiej (czyli niezbyt często) schodzi na dół, żeby je odwiedzić. Szczególnie lubi środkowe drzewo, to najwęższe, które zamiast rozepchnąć się na boki jak pozostałe, wystrzeliło w górę na podobieństwo cyprysów, udając, że wcale nie jest zwyczajną oliwką.

Ten dzień nie należy do „dobrych dni”, jak Silver nazywa te rzadkie momenty, gdy nic go nie boli: ani ciało, ani dusza. A jednak, mimo rwania w nodze i zawrotów głowy, zbiera się w sobie i powoli, krok po kroku, schodzi na dół, nie natykając się na nikogo. Zajmuje mu to setki lat. W końcu jednak dociera do drzewek i z ulgą zasiada na ławie, która pod nimi stoi – Jorgos często przychodzi tu wieczorami, żeby zapalić i podumać, korzystają z niej także goście, jeżeli jacyś akurat nocują w izbach „na górce”. Z tego miejsca rozciąga się widok na drogę, wiodącą w głąb wyspy, a także na drugą, prowadzącą do portu. Gospodę pobudowano niejako na rozdrożu, tak, by nic ważnego nie umknęło uwadze jej właścicieli.

Tak naprawdę jednak, John Silver nie opuścił swojej samotni po to, by napawać się widokami. Przyszedł tutaj, żeby uprzedzić fakty, wyjść naprzeciw temu, co wydawało mu się nieuniknione, odkąd Maria opowiedziała mu o kapitanie, który dowodził handlowym kliprem. Oczywiście istniała możliwość, że pływał po morzach inny James Hawkins, a zbieżność nazwisk była czystym przypadkiem, Silver żył jednak na tym świecie zbyt długo, żeby wierzyć w podobne zrządzenia losu.

– To niesłychane – mówi do papugi, która drzemie na gałęzi tuż nad jego głową – ale widać musieliśmy się spotkać raz jeszcze. Mały Jim Hawkins kapitanem, kto by pomyślał!

Tak po prawdzie, to jemu samemu przyszło coś takiego do głowy, gdy obserwował tego chłopaka podczas pamiętnej eskapady na Wyspę Skarbów. Urodzony z niego marynarz, pomyślał wtedy, nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać! Mielibyśmy z niego pożytek na Koniu Morskim. I rzeczywiście: młody Hawkins okazał się frantem kutym na cztery nogi, pomieszał im wszystkim szyki, a w dodatku, mimo braku doświadczenia, szybko zaadaptował się na morzu, jakby nic innego w życiu nie robił, tylko wspinał się po linach. Silverowi przypominał trochę Billy’ego Bonesa z czasów jego młodości, co było o tyle dziwaczne, że to właśnie w obecności Jima Hawkinsa Billy wydał ostatnie tchnienie.

Teraz nie pozostawało nic innego, jak zaczekać, aż tutaj przyjdzie A przyjdzie na pewno. Silver opiera się o pień oliwki i słucha śpiewu cykad; z głębi domu dobiegają dźwięki rozmowy, stukają talerze, dziewczęta spierają się ze sobą o jakąś szmatkę, którą Eugenia ufarbowała na niewłaściwy kolor; gdzieś wysoko przelatuje stadko morskich ptaków. Powietrze jest tak przejrzyste, że gdyby wytężyć wzrok, można by dostrzec nawet winnicę Zenona, chociaż ta znajduje się na tyle daleko, że wybierając się tam, lepiej zaprząc konia do bryczki. To właśnie tam udał się Jorgos tego poranka. Pojechał po beczki z winem, żeby uraczyć trunkiem gości, których spodziewał się na obiedzie.

Na pewno tu przyjdzie, myśli Silver raz jeszcze, walcząc z sennością. Nie przepuści takiej okazji. Gdyby usłyszał, że u Jorgosa mieszka starzec o imieniu Janis, obcokrajowiec, nie zwróciłby pewnie uwagi na takie wieści, ale Maria, jako jedyna tutaj, zawsze nazywa mnie „wujkiem Johnem Silverem”. Teraz też z pewnością użyła mego prawdziwego imienia, bo czemu miałaby postąpić inaczej? Hawkins na pewno je skojarzył. A ponieważ tak czy owak utknął na wyspie wraz załogą do czasu, aż okręt zostanie naprawiony, pofatyguje się tutaj osobiście, żeby sprawdzić, czy jego podejrzenia są słuszne.

Musiał przysnąć, bo gdy ponownie otwiera oczy, słońce stoi wysoko, a obecność wozu Jorgosa świadczy o tym, że karczmarz wrócił już ze swoich wojaży. Jego tubalny głos niesie się daleko i trudno go pomylić z czymkolwiek innym.

– Do portu latasz, czas marnujesz, a robota sama się nie zrobi! Na żadne tańce nie pójdziesz, nawet mowy o tym nie ma!

Maria odpowiada coś gniewnie, z czego Silver nie rozumie ani jednego słowa. Potem zaczyna płakać.

– Pranie pozbieraj! – Jorgos nie daje się złamać. – Nie widzisz, że idzie na zmianę pogody? Chcesz potem kiecki zbierać po skałach, jak w poprzednim miesiącu? Tylko się pospiesz, bo jesteś mi tutaj potrzebna, goście niebawem zaczną się schodzić. Nie możesz wiecznie zrzucać obowiązków na swoją siostrę!

Po kłótni znów zapada spokój i Silver mruży oczy od słońca, wsłuchując się w dalekie śpiewy rybaków, w okrzyki ptactwa. Żółta droga, przecinająca wyspę, jest pusta, podobnie jak ta biegnąca samym brzegiem morza aż do portu: nie jedzie nią żaden wóz z towarem, nie wędruje żaden podróżny, robi się za to coraz goręcej. Powietrze wibruje od upału i w pewnym momencie Silverowi zdaje się, że dostrzega jednak w oddali jakąś sylwetkę. Szybko odrzuca tę myśl. Człowiek, który poruszał się w taki sposób – zamaszyście, na wojskową modłę – dawno odszedł, a wraz z nim skończyła się pewna epoka, teraz zaś nawet legendy zaczynały kruszeć i obracać się w niwecz. To właśnie dlatego, wcale nie z obawy przed rozpoznaniem, po epizodzie z Wyspą Skarbów, John Silver nigdy nie wrócił na Bahamy. Obawiał się, że konfrontacja wspomnień z rzeczywistością popchnie go w przepaść, z której nie będzie potrafił się wydostać.

– Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz… – mówi do papugi, która nie zwraca na niego żadnej uwagi. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak…

Urywa i wstrzymuje oddech. Potem wypuszcza go ze świstem. Długą chwilę zajmuje mu wzięcie się w garść, a gdy ponownie zerka na drogę, nie widzi już postaci, która mu się wcześniej zwidziała, tylko dwóch mężczyzn w mundurach marynarki handlowej, zmierzających w kierunku gospody. Maria wypatrzyła ich wcześniej, bo biegnie właśnie, żeby ich przywitać. Po kilku minutach cała trójka dociera na miejsce, przy czym dziewczyna wygląda świeżo niczym kwiatek o poranku, zaś oficerowie spływają potem, nieprzyzwyczajeni widać do tutejszego klimatu.

Młodszy to zapewne ów Edmund, który tak spodobał się Marii. Starszym jest kapitan James Hawkins we własnej osobie.

To on, myśli Silver, to z pewnością on.

– Panie Hall, niech pan wejdzie do środka – mówi kapitan i w tym momencie, gdyby Silver miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, ostatecznie by je utracił. Mały Jim urósł, co prawda, i zdążył się nawet postarzeć (w jego włosach połyskują pasma siwizny), ale głos nie zmienił mu się prawie wcale. Pobrzmiewa w nim nawet ten sam akcent. – Nie wypada kazać gospodarzowi czekać, skoro był tak uprzejmy i zaprosił nas na obiad.

– A pan, kapitanie? – pyta Hall, jednocześnie popatrując na Marię.

– A ja zaraz do was dołączę. Wypalę tylko fajkę – odpowiada Hawkins – o ile ten dżentelmen nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu...

Nie czekając na zgodę Silvera, siada obok niego i gestem wskazuje woreczek, proponując, że jeśli tamten ma ochotę, chętnie poczęstuje go swoim tytoniem. Silver przyjmuje ofertę i już po chwili obaj ćmią fajki, gdy tymczasem oficer Hall wraz z Marią znikają wewnątrz gospody, gdzie przygotowano już poczęstunek.

Milczenie trwa długo. Bardzo długo. Przerywa je dopiero James Hawkins, gdy zauważa papugę odpoczywającą na gałęzi oliwnego drzewa.

– To ten sam ptak? – pyta, wskazując Kapitana Flinta. – Czy znalazłeś gdzieś identycznego?

– Ten sam – odpowiada Silver. – Papugi żyją bardzo długo. Prawdopodobnie Kapitan przeżyje nas wszystkich, z tobą włącznie, mały Jimie Hawkinsie, to jest bardzo żywotne ptaszysko...

– Prędzej diabła bym się tutaj spodziewał niż ciebie! Jakim cudem wylądowałeś właśnie tutaj? Jakim cudem…

– Jeszcze żyję? – Silver uśmiecha się krzywo, chociaż oczy ma smutne. – Nawet nie wiesz, ile razy sam zadawałem sobie to pytanie. Widać tak chciał Stwórca. Albo ktoś mnie przeklął – dodaje pół żartem, pół serio. Potem wzrusza ramionami.

– A twoja żona?

– Pytasz, czy to ona mnie przeklęła? Czy może interesuje cię, czy jeszcze żyje?

– Też jeszcze żyje? – Hawkinsa nie bawią tego rodzaju żarty.

– Nie. – Silver dawno temu nauczył się mówić o sprawach, które bolały go najbardziej, w sposób sugerujący, że to błahostka. – Zmarła wkrótce po tym, jak widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni, mały Jimie Hawkinsie, była silną kobietą, ale okazało się, że nawet silne kobiety mogą mieć słabe serca. Tak już bywa na tym okrutnym świecie.

– Bardzo mi przykro.

– Cóż. Mnie także.

Bardzo mi przykro, że cię zawiodłem, Madi, myśli, walcząc z tępym bólem w skroniach. Bardzo mi przykro, że nie zabrałem cię na wyspę, chociaż to właśnie tam pragnęłaś umrzeć, przykro mi z tak wielu powodów, że mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że gdziekolwiek teraz jesteś, wiesz o tym dobrze i potrafisz wybaczyć mi moją słabość.

Zaciąga się dymem. Ręce drżą mu jak w febrze, co nie umyka uwadze Jamesa Hawkinsa. Mimo to, może z grzeczności, może z innego powodu, kapitan nie nawiązuje do tego faktu ani słowem, za co Silver jest mu wdzięczny.

– W takim razie dlaczego wybrałeś to miejsce? – pyta w zamian za to. – Mogłeś zamieszkać gdziekolwiek, nawet w Londynie. Mogłeś wrócić na Bahamy.

Odpowiedź na to pytanie tylko z pozoru jest prostsza niż na to poprzednie. Tak naprawdę sięga korzeniami głęboko, aż to samego sedna. Jak opowiedzieć o sztormie komuś, kto nigdy nie widział morza?

– Miałem kiedyś przyjaciela… – zaczyna mimo wszystko, bojąc się, że głos odmówi mu posłuszeństwa. Nie odmawia jednak. – Mój przyjaciel kochał Antyk, ta epoka interesowała go najbardziej, więc, rzecz jasna, bardzo chciał popłynąć do Grecji, żeby zobaczyć to wszystko, o czym jedynie czytał. Niestety, nie miał okazji, obowiązki zagnały go na drugi koniec globu. A gdy umarł... – musi przerwać, żeby nabrać tchu. Ból w piersiach ciągle narasta. – Gdy umarł, postanowiłem obejrzeć wszystko w jego imieniu. Ta wyspa to ostatni etap mojej podróży.

 

*

 

Tamte dni wcale nie należały do łatwych. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nigdy wcześniej John Silver nie był tak pewny, że wszystko zmierza ku katastrofie: wrogowie otaczali ich ze wszystkich stron, a oni mieli po swojej jedynie kilku pirackich hersztów i garstkę niewolników. Trudno tryskać optymizmem w takiej sytuacji! Gdyby myślał rozsądnie, już dawno siedziałby na pokładzie okrętu zmierzającego na drugi koniec świata, gwiżdżąc na tę wojenkę, która i tak nie miała sensu, ale rozsądek utracił razem z nogą – albo i jeszcze wcześniej. Teraz jedyne, co mu pozostawało, to brnąć w to szaleństwo aż do śmierci.

Tamte dni wcale nie należały do łatwych, ale gdy Silver myśli o nich teraz, ogarnia go tęsknota. To prawda – nocami wył z bólu, tak bardzo rwała go noga. To prawda – emocje, które nim targały, nieomal odebrały mu rozum. A jednak, w jakiś pokrętny sposób, czuł wtedy, że znajduje się we właściwe miejscu i czasie. Wszystko, co zdarzyło się później, było marną imitacją tych kilku miesięcy prawdziwego życia, tak jak cienie na ścianie są imitacją prawdziwych ludzi.

Każdy podąża jakąś ścieżką, ścieżka Johna Silvera prowadziła do kapitana Flinta.

– Hej! – woła, bo Flint wyprzedził go znacznie. Teraz droga prowadzi głównie pod górę i wiedzie na szczyt, z którego rozpościera się widok na całą zatokę. – Tak się składa, że od jakiegoś czasu nie mogę biegać.

Tamten odwraca się i przystaje. Czeka, aż Silver do niego dołączy.

– Jeszcze kawałek – mówi, podając mu bukłak. – Sam mówiłeś, że chcesz się rozruszać.

– Nie miałem na myśli wspinaczek, ale niechaj ci będzie.

Faktycznie są już prawie na miejscu i Silver czuje satysfakcję, że zdołał dotrzeć aż tutaj, chociaż jeszcze kilka dni temu wkładał mnóstwo wysiłku, żeby nie rozpaść się na kawałki. Teraz jest lepiej, gorączka spadła, ból nie przyćmiewa myśli. Silver porusza się wolno, każdy ruch zajmuje mu trzy razy więcej czasu niż zdrowemu człowiekowi, ale przynajmniej zaczyna panować nad swoim ciałem – a raczej nad tym, co mu z niego zostało.

– Z jednej strony piękno natury, z drugiej zbliżająca się wojna. – Flint jest tego dnia zadumany, jakby coś nie dawało spokoju. – Rozniosą nas na strzępy, a tutaj nadal będzie wyglądać tak samo. To zabawne, ale ta myśl przynosi mi ulgę.

– Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto czuje ulgę, James. – Silver siada na kamieniu i masuje nogę. Ból nie minął zupełnie, zszedł tylko na dalszy plan, dzięki czemu dawało się funkcjonować mimo jego istnienia. – O czym myślisz?

Tamten uśmiecha się tylko i podnosi kilka kamyków, żeby rzucić nimi przed siebie.

– O tym, co nas czeka? –  odpowiada pytaniem.

– Nie. – Silver przechyla głowę w bok. Wiatr rozwiewa mu włosy. – Nie o tym. Nie w tej chwili.

Tamte dni nie należały do łatwych, więcej, były pasmem koszmarów, ale John Silver oddałby wszystko, żeby cofnąć się w czasie i przeżyć całą historię od nowa. To właśnie wtedy, ten jedyny raz w życiu, miał przy sobie człowieka, przed którym nie musiał niczego udawać. To właśnie wtedy, ten jedyny raz w życiu, drugi człowiek nie był dla niego tylko wyzwaniem lub platformą, od której można odbić się wyżej, lecz uzupełnieniem. Brakującą kartką dziennika pokładowego.

Flint nie odpowiada od razu, długi czas obserwuje morze. Widok robi wrażenie: woda jest szafirowa, pod powierzchnią widać zarysy rafy, którą cudem ominęli, gdy dotarli tu po raz pierwszy, słońce rozświetla taflę i sprawia, że tańczą na niej drobne iskierki. Skały mają różową barwę, plaża zaś przypomina dywan, ułożony tutaj nie wiadomo przez kogo, być może przez baśniowe olbrzymy. Magiczna kraina zepsuta przez ludzi, myśli Silver i przymyka oczy.

– Zawsze chciałem popłynąć do Grecji – mówi w końcu Flint. – Odkąd po raz pierwszy przeczytałem Homera.

– Kiedy?

– Kiedy przeczytałem?

Silver kręci głową.

– Do której Grecji? Do tej teraz, czy do tej wtedy?

– Sam nie wiem – odpowiada, gdy dociera do niego, o co Silver go pyta. – Chyba do tej antycznej, ale przecież wiem dobrze, że wyobrażenia i rzeczywistość to dwie odmienne kwestie. Więc przyjmijmy, że marzy mi się wyprawa śladami wielkiej cywilizacji. Długa wyprawa. Może taka, która nigdy się nie kończy.

– Chciałbyś umrzeć, patrząc na zrujnowaną świątynię…  – Tym razem to Silver nie potrafi powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. – Dionizosa. Jedząc oliwki i popijając wino. Podoba mi się taka koncepcja.

– Kpisz jak zwykle. – W głosie Flinta nie ma wyrzutu.

– Oczywiście, że kpię. A ty doskonale wiesz, że gdy to robię, mówię najbardziej serio.

Tutaj, na tej małej wyspie, zagubionej na Morzu Śródziemnym, nie ma żadnych antycznych ruin, chociaż Jorgos twierdzi, że kiedyś były. A tak, mieliśmy ich sporo, opowiadał Silverowi, krótko po tym, gdy ten przybył do jego gospody, wyglądały całkiem ładnie, szczególnie kolumny, ale przyszło trzęsienie ziemi i wszystko się zawaliło. Resztki pozbieraliśmy, żeby utwardzić drogę. Nie można przecież marnować cennego surowca!

Ruin nie ma, ale wszystko inne wygląda podobnie, jak wówczas, gdy bogowie schodzili z Olimpu, żeby wędrować pomiędzy ludźmi. Te same owce, te same drzewa oliwne, winnice i rybackie sieci, to samo morze: raz zdradliwe, raz spokojne niczym kałuża. Silver, choć to nieprawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę jego wiek i kalectwo, zanim tu dotarł, zwiedził cały Peloponez. Widział wiele rzeczy, rozmawiał z wieloma ludźmi, nauczył się nawet greckiego, bo języki chwytał tak samo łatwo, jak nawiązywał kontakty. Jednak dopiero tutaj, na tym skrawku lądu, zrozumiał, co naprawdę miał na myśli Flint, gdy dawno temu opowiadał mu o swoich marzeniach. Otóż w sformułowaniu „długa wyprawa” nie tyle chodziło o samą „wyprawę”, co raczej o przymiotnik, który ją określał, zaś odpowiedź, będąca także pytaniem, wcale nie dotyczyła wojny czy przyszłości Nassau, lecz czegoś całkiem innego. Czegoś, co dotyczyło wyłącznie ich dwóch.

Każdy podąża swoją ścieżkę, ścieżka Johna Silvera prowadzi do kapitana Flinta. Szkoda tylko, że zamiast nią powędrować, gdy miał ku temu okazję, w ostatniej chwili skręcił w złą stronę i zgubił się na manowcach.

 

*

Wino, podobnie jak wszystkie potrawy, smakuje jak popiół.

Tracę smak, myśli Silver, potrząsając kubkiem, równie dobrze mógłbym pić morską wodę, nie zauważyłbym żadnej różnicy. Pozostali goście wydają się jednak zadowoleni. Trunek rozwiązuje języki, sprawia, że rozmowy stają się głośniejsze, a gestykulacja coraz częściej zastępuje słowa. Jorgos już nie pilnuje sąsiadów (zaprosił kilku najważniejszych mieszkańców wioski) – sam także zaprószył głowę i właśnie uczy porucznika Halla greckiej piosenki, nie uświadomiwszy go wcześniej, że to utwór co najmniej frywolny. Raz po raz wybuchają śmiechy, dzbanki z winem przechodzą z rąk do rąk. Robi się coraz weselej.

Silver odpływa. Nie nadąża za rozmowami, nie śledzi sytuacji, nie zapamiętuje wieści, po prostu siedzi na swoim zydlu i patrzy w przestrzeń, nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym. Nie jest już tutaj potrzebny. Ani oficerowie, ani tubylcy nie potrzebują jego tłumaczeń, bo świetnie dogadują się sami – kolejna zaleta tutejszego wina oraz, przede wszystkim, bimbru, który Jorgos wyciągnął ze skrytki, gdy tylko jego córki udały się na spoczynek. Parę słów, parę gestów i wiadomo już, o co któremu chodzi, szczególnie, że doktor Stevens to poliglota, a młody Hall posiada, jak sam twierdzi, słuch muzyczny i niezłą pamięć. Temat rozmów jest zresztą ograniczony, bo o czymże mieliby rozmawiać panowie oficerowie z tymi prostymi ludźmi? Cóż, na pewno nie o polityce.

  Próbuje oddychać jak najpłycej, ale ból w piersiach nie ustępuje. Wdech, ukłucie, wydech, ukłucie, nie powinienem palić tytoniu, przemyka mu przez głowę. Wszystkie okna są pootwierane, ale i tak jest tutaj zbyt parno, brakuje powietrza.

– Może wyjdziemy na zewnątrz? – pyta Hawkins, który siedzi obok Silvera i znów okazuje się zbyt spostrzegawczy. W przeciwieństwie do towarzyszy, nie pił do tej pory zbyt wiele, a rozmowom głównie się przysłuchiwał. Silver nie wie tego na pewno, ale dałby głowę, że w jego kubku nadal znajduje się ta sama porcja wina, co na początku biesiady. – Chciałbym zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza.

– W takim razie chodźmy na taras – odpowiada Silver z kiepsko zawoalowaną ulgą. – Stamtąd najlepiej czuć zapach morza. Niemal tak dobrze, jak z pokładu twojej łajby…  A właśnie, jak ona się nazywa?

– Aurora.

– Ładnie. – Zna tę drogę na pamięć, a i tak potyka się w progu o wystającą deskę. Hawkinsowi udaje się go podtrzymać. Szybko jednak puszcza jego ramię, udając, że to pomoc _pro_ _forma_. – Choć nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że można handlową krypę ochrzcić takim mianem. Czemu nie zaciągnąłeś się do Marynarki Wojennej?

Są dopiero w połowie schodów, a Silver znów musi się zatrzymać i to nawet nie tyle z powodu trudności w chodzeniu, co z racji kolejnego ataku duszności. To niesłychane, przemyka mu przez głowę, dopiero co wyszedłem z izby, żeby odetchnąć wieczorną bryzą, a tu proszę, niewiele mi to pomogło.

Chwyta koszulę i próbuje rozchełstać ją przy szyi. Ma złudną nadzieję, że dzięki temu przestanie się dusić.

– Nie chciałem walczyć – odpowiada James Hawkins, który dociera na taras tuż przed Silverem i staje w pobliżu słupka, oplecionego zielenią, poprzetykaną gdzieniegdzie plamami żółci i czerwieni. Kwiaty wieczorem pachną jeszcze intensywniej niż o poranku. – Wyspa Skarbów wyleczyła mnie z takich pragnień. Zresztą czy naprawdę każdy musi pływać po morzu tylko po to, by walczyć z okrętami, które akurat w tym momencie uznawane są za wrogie? Nie lepiej po prostu przewozić towary? Zbierać wieści? Wspierać naukę?

Jest wysoki, ale niezbyt barczysty. Trochę się garbi. Dużo w nim smutku, którego przyczyny Silver nie zna i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie pozna, ale także spokoju, sięgającego daleko w głąb. Ten człowiek nie musi grozić, żeby wzbudzać posłuch, nie zależy mu także na tym, by wielbiono go niczym króla, po prostu wykonuje swoją pracę, choć w głębi duszy marzy chyba o innym rodzaju kariery. Może chciałby odkrywać nowe lądy? Badać florę i faunę? Albo społeczności dzikich? Znów powraca myśl, że gdyby Billy Bones z czasów młodości (nie zaś Billy-pijaczyna u kresu swojego żywota) poznał kapitana Jamesa Hawkinsa (nie zaś tamtego małego chłopca z gospody „Pod Admirałem Benbow”), mogliby przypaść sobie do gustu. Szkoda tylko, że żaden z nich nie zdoła się o tym przekonać.

A może nie chodzi wcale o charakter tego czy innego człowieka, tylko o zmieniające się czasy?, deliberuje dalej Silver, docierając wreszcie na taras. Siada na krześle, tym umiejscowionym przy samej barierce, i przykłada dłoń do serca, jakby chciał się upewnić, że jeszcze bije. I o to, że ludzie myślą teraz inaczej niż wtedy, gdy bandera kapitana Flinta wzbudzała grozę na wodach Atlantyku? Jamesa Hawkinsa nikt nie postawił przed wyborem: zostań piratem albo giń. Zostań piratem albo zapomnij o swojej godności. Zostań piratem, bo w przeciwnym razie sczeźniesz pod pokładem galery. James Hawkins, w przeciwieństwie do moich kompanów z Konia Morskiego, mógł i nadal może pozwolić sobie na życie zgodne z własnym sumieniem i dlatego nigdy nie pojmie ani Flinta, ani Billy’ego Bonesa, ani tym bardziej mnie.

– Masz rację – odpowiada jednak, bo naprawdę tak sądzi, chociaż musiało upłynąć wiele czasu, żeby przyznał to sam przed sobą. – Tak byłoby o wiele lepiej. Tylko wiesz, mały Jimie Hawkinsie, człowiek to stworzenie, które nie potrafi żyć w pokoju zbyt długo. Zawsze znajdzie się złoto warte zrabowania i zawsze napatoczy się ktoś, kto zagotuje ci krew w żyłach. A nawet, jeśli jesteś odporny na takie pokusy, tak czy owak możesz zostać uwikłany w cudzą wojnę i zginąć przypadkiem podczas jej trwania.

Hawkins nie odpowiada, tylko bardziej przechyla się przez barierkę. Trudno powiedzieć, czego wypatruje w mroku, może rybackich światełek? Woda złączona z niebem zdaje się z tej perspektywy ciemną plamą zalewającą krajobraz i człowiek ma wrażenie, że już nigdy nie wzejdzie słońce. Z tarasu Silvera nie widać jedynego na wyspie portu, zasłaniają go skały, dlatego nie docierają tutaj odgłosy portowego życia, za to wyraźnie słychać cykady. Ktoś, kto nie przywykł do ich śpiewu, może mieć kłopoty ze spaniem. Gdy jednak pobędzie na wyspie nieco dłużej, cykanie owadów stanie się dla niego tak naturalne jak smak tutejszego wina czy zapach owczych serów.

– No dobrze. – Silver zaciska zęby i podnosi się z miejsca, żeby zmniejszyć dystans między sobą a Hawkinsem. Przez chwilę zwiduje mu się, że to wcale nie jest drewniane zabezpieczenie tarasu, tylko burta okrętu, a obok niego stoi nie Hawkins, tylko zupełnie ktoś inny. Musi uszczypnąć się w rękę, żeby wizja zniknęła. – Możemy tu oczywiście zostać i dalej rozmawiać o filozofii, skoro tego sobie życzysz, ale mam wrażenie, że lepiej byłoby przejść do sedna. Czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Jimie Hawkinsie? – pyta, zaciskając palce na wyślizganym od dotyku drewnie. – Co cię do mnie przywiodło?

Hawkins odwraca się i patrzy Silverowi w twarz. Lampka przyczepiona do gwoździa chyboce się lekko, rozsiewając wokół cienie.

– Sugerujesz, że sabotowałem własny okręt, żeby tu przypłynąć?

– Nie. – Silver wytrzymuje jego spojrzenie. – Sugeruję, że gdy miałeś do wyboru kilka portów, w których mógłbyś zlecić naprawę usterki, wybrałeś właśnie ten, choć leży na uboczu, ponieważ dowiedziałeś się, że właśnie tutaj można mnie znaleźć.

To nie jest pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie faktu. Patrzą na siebie jeszcze przez chwilę, ale to Hawkins pierwszy odwraca głowę – akurat w odpowiednim momencie, by wypatrzeć mężczyzn, którzy z lampkami w rękach zmierzają w kierunku plaży. Wśród nich Silver dostrzega Andreasa. Jorgosowy syn jest jeszcze zbyt mały, bo wyruszyć w morze (w każdym razie tak twierdzi jego ojciec), ale dostatecznie duży, by wymykać się z domu i od rana do nocy kręcić w okolicach portu. Teraz także dopiero co wrócił i, rad wielce, że ojciec ma co innego na głowie, od razu pognał na plażę, żeby towarzyszyć rybakom.

 – Zapalisz? – pyta w końcu Hawkins. Silver kręci głową, więc tamten chowa woreczek z powrotem, nie nabiwszy fajki. – No dobrze. Gdy mi kupiec opowiedział o człowieku z papugą, postanowiłem sprawdzić, czy to przypadkiem nie ty. Ale to nie tak, że szukałem cię specjalnie – zastrzega od razu.

– Oczywiście – zgadza się Silver z ironią.

– Po prostu… Musiałem to sprawdzić – kończy Hawkins i, z pewnym wahaniem, wyciąga spod koszuli coś srebrzystego, ozdobę, której z pewnością nie zaaprobowałby ani regulamin Marynarki Handlowej, ani tym bardziej oficerski savoir–vivre.

Wisior przypomina kostkę. Silver zna go tak dobrze, jak własne dłonie zaciśnięte na cudzych ramionach, jak przyspieszony oddech, zapach soli, drzazgi wbijające się w plecy, odległe kapanie wody i echo czyichś kroków. Poczekaj… czekaj, czekaj. Ktoś idzie. Twarz wtulona w cudzą szyję, oddech na skórze, na wpół przymknięte powieki. Nie tutaj. Nie idzie tutaj. Jedno szarpnięcie i rzemień pęka, srebrzysta kostka spada na ziemię, ale nie ma czasu, żeby ją podnieść, żaden z nich o tym nie myśli. Dopiero później Flint znajduje wisior wdeptany w piach, chowa go i mówi, że znajdzie inny rzemień, ale nie spełnia obietnicy, więc Silver nigdy nie odzyskuje amuletu. Widzi go jeszcze raz, tamtego dnia, gdy obaj z Flintem powinni zginąć, no i w tej chwili, po kilkudziesięciu latach odgrywania tak wielu ról, że ciężko je wszystkie spamiętać. Z ostatniej roli wypada jednak tuż przed finałem. Słabość, która go ogarnia, jest zbyt gwałtowna, by z nią walczyć, a emocji zbyt wiele, by je okiełznać.

Krzesło stoi bardzo blisko, ale nie udaje mu się do niego dotrzeć. Osuwa się na podłogę.

– Co się dzieje? – Hawkins już jest przy nim. Klęka. – Silver. Silver. Spójrz na mnie… Źle wyglądasz. Zawołam naszego medyka.

Nie, myśli, tylko nie to.

– Nie – szepce. – Zaraz… za chwilę mi przejdzie. – Hawkins chce się zerwać, żeby pobiec po lekarza, który nadal biesiaduje razem z Jorgosem i pozostałymi, lecz Silver przytrzymuje go za rękę. – To nic. To tylko starość. Pomóż mi… pomóż mi tylko usiąść na krześle, będę ci bardzo wdzięczny.

Gdzieś w dole słychać śmiechy, rozmowy – jeden z głosów na pewno należy do młodej dziewczyny, drugi do kawalera. Pewnie Maria wymknęła się z pokoju, żeby spotkać się z porucznikiem Hallem albo może Eugenia, choć to do nie niepodobne, zaprosiła któregoś z chłopców z sąsiedztwa. Silvera nie musiały się obawiać, obie miały pewność, że nie powiedziałby Jorgosowi ani słowa, a poza tym od tej strony domu łatwiej się ukryć, wystarczy wejść między krzewy lub przejść się kawałek w kierunku skał. Prawdopodobieństwo, że Jorgos odejdzie teraz od stołu, jest bardzo niewielkie, więc młodym nie grozi wykrycie, chyba, że Andreas wróci akurat z plaży i postanowi spłatać im dowcip.

Gdyby to nas wykryto, myśli Silver, wtedy, podczas wojny, kto wie, czy od razu nie zawiślibyśmy na rei. Ludzie bali się tak bardzo, że niewiele im było potrzeba, żeby rzucić się do gardeł zarówno nam, jak i sobie nawzajem.

Z pomocą Hawkinsa jakoś wraca na krzesło.

– Nasz medyk to dobry fachowiec – tłumaczy kapitan i przysuwa sobie drugi stołek. Dotyka wierzchem dłoni czoła Silvera, ale opuszcza ją natychmiast, bo czoło tamtego jest chłodne, niemal zimne. – Nie wiem, dlaczego tak się burzysz. Czyżbyś bał się lekarzy?

Aluzja jest wyraźna i odnosi się do doktora Livesey’a i roli, jaką ten odegrał podczas wyprawy na Wyspę Skarbów, ale Silver ignoruje zaczepkę.

– Skąd to masz? – pyta w zamian za to. Nie ma gorączki, ale oczy mu płoną gorączkowym blaskiem. – Ten przedmiot nie powinien istnieć.

– Czyli widziałeś go już wcześniej?

Silver prosi o wodę, więc Hawkins podaje mu swój bukłak, bo na blacie stoi jedynie wino w dzbanku. Szepty na dole przez chwilę słychać wyraźniej, można więc przypuszczać, że młodzi właśnie przeszli pod tarasem, nie kryjąc się zbytnio, a potem poszli między skały na nocny spacer. Cykady śpiewają ogłuszająco. Z biesiadnej izby dobiegają dźwięki muzyki.

– Skąd go masz? – Silver nie daje za wygraną. Ma przy tym wrażenie, że klatka piersiowa płonie mu od środka i za chwilę zmieni się w popiół.

– Najpierw odpowiedz na pytanie.

– Tak – rzuca w końcu, nie panując już nad złością. – Widziałem go. Nosiłem go. Należał do mnie. Powiesz mi wreszcie, skąd go wziąłeś?

Hawkins zaciska wargi w wąską linię. Odchyla się na krześle. Wygląda przy tym tak, jakby informacje, które uzyskał od Silvera, nie tyle go zdziwiły, co raczej utwierdziły we wcześniejszych podejrzeniach. Z pewnością wiedział więcej, niż mówił, że wie. Być może spędził wiele czasu, próbując odtworzyć w głowie to, co działo się na Bahamach, a wisior był tylko ostatnim elementem tej układanki.

– Znalazłem go w rzeczach Bonesa – odpowiada spokojnie, przy czym jego spokój przedziwnie kontrastuje z coraz bardziej wyczuwalną nerwowością Silvera. – Oddałem go doktorowi Livesey’owi razem z dziennikiem i resztą szpargałów, ale później wszystko otrzymałem z powrotem. Sam nie wiem, czemu noszę to świecidełko – dodaje po chwili i niemal niedostrzegalnie wzrusza ramionami. – To przecież zupełnie bez sensu.

Miał go przy sobie aż do końca, myśli tymczasem Silver, przebywając w całkiem innym czasie i przestrzeni. Zamiast śródziemnomorskiej, wieczornej bryzy, jego ciało oblepia upał południowych skrawków Nowego Świata, a z teraźniejszością łączy go tylko dotyk dłoni Jamesa Hawkinsa. Miał go przy sobie nawet w Savannah, bo jak inaczej wszedłby w posiadanie Billy’ego Bonesa? Czemu po prostu go nie wyrzucił? I czemu, na Boga, po jego śmierci nie zrobił tego Billy?

Najgorsze jest to, że John Silver zna odpowiedzi na wszystkie te pytania.

Chciałbym jeszcze raz, jedyny raz, wypłynąć w morze, myśli z rozpaczą, która pożera ostatnie jego siły, uświadamiając mu przy tym, że jest ni mniej ni więcej, tylko zgrzybiałym starcem z dziurą w piersi. Coraz odleglejsze światełka rybaków nie budzą już spokoju, przypominają „trupie ognie”. Zapach kwiatów kojarzy się z rozkładem. Gwiazdy głoszą odwieczne memento. Chciałbym jeszcze raz wypłynąć w morze, na tyle daleko, by nie widzieć lądu, a potem…? Potem niech się dzieje, co chce.

– Powiedz mi, Jim… – Mija nieskończona ilość czasu, zanim jest w stanie wydusić z siebie choć słowo. „Jim”. „Jim”. Nigdy tak do niego nie powiedziałem. – Zrobiłbyś coś dla mnie? Dla starego Patelni?

– Oczywiście – odpowiada tamten z powagą.

– Zabierz mnie na pokład swojej Aurory – prosi więc i dotyka Hawkinsa w tym miejscu na piersi, gdzie pod koszulą można wyczuć wisior w kształcie niewielkiej kostki. – Zabierz mnie stąd, Jimie Hawkinsie. Gdziekolwiek. Popłynę z tobą gdziekolwiek, pozwól mi tylko jeszcze raz poczuć pod nogami deski pokładu.  

 

*

 

Dzień wstaje nieco zamglony, jakby sam nie wiedział, jaki ma humor – a w każdym razie do takiego wniosku dochodzi Maria, gdy wygląda przez okno. Jest niedziela, dzień po biesiadzie, więc cała karczma śpi jeszcze, pochrapując jak Jorgos i jego goście. Nawet Eugenia nadal drzemie, choć zwykle zrywa się wcześniej od siostry, żeby biec do ogrodu zanim słońce zacznie przypiekać, przy czym Maria nie ma pojęcia, co ciekawego może być w pieleniu, podcinaniu, sadzeniu i pielęgnacji roślin. Coś jednak być musi, bo Eugenia kocha takie zajęcia. Z pewnością byłaby lepszą żoną właściciela winnicy ode mnie, myśli Maria, popatrując na śpiącą siostrę, szczególnie, że Antonis podoba jej się bardzo. Kto wie, może gdy odpłynę, ci dwoje staną jednak na ślubnym kobiercu?

Ochlapuje się wodą z miski i narzuca sukienkę. Położyła się późno, wstała najwcześniej ze wszystkich, ale nie czuje zmęczenia. Wręcz przeciwnie: rozpiera ją energia. Ach, to był taki cudowny wieczór, wspomina, gotując wodę, by zanieść kawę wujkowi Silverowi, porucznik Hall tyle opowiadał o swoich rejsach! O Londynie! O Nowym Świecie! W dodatku zapytany o to, czy miałby coś przeciwko temu, gdyby kobiety także pływały na statkach, zamiast wykpić ją od razu, jak zrobiliby inni, odpowiedział, że słyszał nawet o jednej, która podobno została piratem. „Stary” opowiadał mi o niej to i owo. „Stary”?, nie zrozumiała z początku. No, kapitan, pan Hawkins, wyjaśnił Edmund. A tamtą kobietę nazywano Anne Bonny i ponoć budziła postrach wśród najgroźniejszych łotrów na New Providence, Wyspie Piratów.

– Muszę zapytać o nią wujka – mruczy do siebie, od razu krojąc ciasto na kawałki (wczorajsze, nie miała czasu nic upiec), żeby wujek Silver nie musiał się męczyć. Ostatnio bardzo drżały mu ręce. – Ciekawe, czy znał ją osobiście? Niee – odpowiada sama sobie. – To niemożliwe. Skądże wujek miałby znać sławną piratkę? To przecież taki spokojny człowiek.

– Dzień dobry.

Na dźwięk obcego głosu odwraca się nagle i nieomal wypuszcza z rąk przygotowany tygielek z kawą. Gdy jednak widzi kapitana Hawkinsa („Starego”, dopowiada w myślach), jej twarz od razu rozjaśnia uśmiech.

– Dzień dobry! – odpowiada wesoło. – Wcześnie pan wstał, kapitanie. Idę zanieść kawę wujkowi Silverowi, może pan pójdzie ze mną? Jedzenia wystarczy. I picia. Zrobiłam trochę więcej.

– Bardzo chętnie. Prawdę mówiąc i tak się do niego wybierałem. Chciałem zapytać, czy nie potrzebuje pomocy przy pakowaniu.

– Pakowaniu? – Maria szeroko otwiera oczy. – Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałam?

– Myślę, że tak, panienko – odpowiada kapitan. – Pani znajomość angielskiego nie budzi zastrzeżeń.

To niemożliwe, myśli dziewczyna, w milczeniu ustawiając na tacce talerze, kubki i tygielek, niech sobie „Stary” mówi, co tylko chce, a ja i tak wiem swoje: musiałam pomylić znaczenia słów. Przecież nie dalej jak wczoraj wujek obiecywał, że będzie mnie dalej uczył! A teraz nagle pakowanie? Pakuje się człowiek, który planuje odejść, wujek zaś nigdzie się nie wybiera, powiedziałby mi o tym przecież, mówi mi o wszystkim.

– No to chodźmy, zapraszam – mówi mniej już przyjaznym tonem. – Mógłby pan… – zerka na stół, gdzie leży miska z owocami.

Kapitan zabiera ją szybko i rusza w ślad za dziewczyną.

Przed domem zastają śpiącego na ławce doktora Stevensa, nie budzą go jednak. Niech sobie śpi na twardym drewnie, skoro mu to sprawia przyjemność! Ma szczęście, że noce nie są aż tak chłodne jak podczas zimniejszych miesięcy, w przeciwnym razie wymarzłby biedak na kość – Maria wie coś o tym, bo kiedyś pokłóciła się z ojcem i spędziła całą noc między skałami, ubrana  w cienką sukienkę. Ledwo się potem zdołała rozgrzać, chociaż Jorgos, wbrew swoim zasadom, pozwolił jej napić się bimbru.

– Bardzo tu pięknie – mówi kapitan, gdy docierają do schodów. – Dużo kwiatów.

– Moja siostra bardzo je lubi. Marnuje na nie mnóstwo wody.

Najchętniej pobiegłaby aż na górę, żeby dotrzeć do wujka pierwsza, ale wtedy z pewnością wylałaby kawę, a do tego nie mogła dopuścić. Dlatego, wbrew sobie, idzie bardzo powoli. Kapitan, cokolwiek by o nim nie mówić, ma słuszność: kwiaty wyglądają naprawdę pięknie, chociaż Jorgos ciągle się wścieka, że Eugenia zużywa za dużo wody, jakby doprawdy nie mogła zadowolić się roślinami, których nie trzeba tyle podlewać! Eugenia jest jednak uparta i potrafi postawić na swoim. A że przy okazji bardzo przypomina swoją matkę, Jorgos pozwala jej na więcej niż pozostałej dwójce swoich dzieci.

– Widzi pan? Już wstał! –  cieszy się Maria, gdy wreszcie docierają na górę. Rzeczywiście, na krześle odwróconym tyłem do nich, zaś przodem do morza, siedzi wujek Silver z papugą na ramieniu. Ciekawe, czy kapitan wie, że ptaszysko także nazywa się Kapitan? Kapitan Flint. Bardzo dziwne imię, swoją drogą. – Wujku! Dzień dobry!

Chce podejść do stołu, żeby postawić na nim tacę ze śniadaniem, ale w tym momencie Hawkins łapie ją za łokieć.

– Chwileczkę – mówi i coś w tonie jego głosu powstrzymuje Marię przed próbą wyrwania się. – Tak sobie pomyślałem… może przyniosłaby panienka trochę chleba i oliwy? Bardzo mi wczoraj smakowały.

Coś jest nie tak. Coś jest bardzo nie tak. Maria patrzy na kapitana pytająco, ale nie uzyskuje żadnej odpowiedzi, twarz tamtego przypomina maskę.

– Wujku Silverze? – powtarza więc, ignorując prośbę Hawkinsa. Ma nadzieję, że starzec odwróci się do niej, uśmiechnie i rozproszy wszystkie obawy, on jednak nie rusza się z miejsca. Tylko papuga, słysząc ludzkie głosy, zaczyna trzepotać skrzydłami i wydawać z siebie dziwaczne ni to skrzeki, ni to jęki. Można by przysiąc, że płacze.

– Mario – naciska kapitan. – Proszę cię. Wróć do domu.

Z początku udaje, że się zgadza, schyla się nawet, żeby postawić tacę na podłodze, ale potem, zanim Hawkins orientuje się, co jest grane, zamiast pobiec schodami w dół, błyskawicznie pokonuje odległość dzielącą ją od krzesła, na którym siedzi Silver.

– Wujku! – dotyka jego pleców. – Wujku, ja…

Głowa starca opada na pierś.

 

 

koniec

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
